Asphalt pavement using an asphalt composition has been performed for paving driveways, parking spaces, cargo yards, sidewalks, etc., because of relatively easy construction and a short period of time from beginning of paving works to traffic start.
The asphalt pavement includes a road surface which is formed of an asphalt composition containing aggregates bonded with each other through asphalt, and hence, paved roads exhibit good hardness and good durability.
However, since asphalt is a petroleum refined product, it has such properties that it is apt to be dissolved in similar petroleum refined products, such as gasoline, light oils, heavy oils, kerosene, and engine lubricants. For this reason, if fuels or lubricants leak on the road surface from vehicles, etc., the asphalt tends to be dissolved in the fuels or lubricants, which will lead to erosion of the asphalt composition and occurrence of pavement destruction, such as formation of pot holes. Therefore, in such a case, repair of the pavement is inevitably needed, which results in increased maintenance costs and significant influence on car traffic.
PTL 1 describes a composition for road pavement, which is used for constructing a surface layer (topcoat layer) of a paving body. Here, as a composition for road pavement having sufficient strength and capable of revealing the strength at an early stage and making it possible to efficiently form or repair a paving body, PTL 1 describes a composition for road pavement containing a water dispersion resulting from neutralizing a resin (A) having an acid value of 3 to 100 KOHmg/g with a basic compound, and a silane coupling agent having an alkoxy group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms and an amino group, the composition constituting a binder for an aggregate in the road pavement or a surface layer of a paving body.
PTL 2 describes an asphalt roofing sheet to be laid as a waterproof sheet, etc., for roofs of buildings, etc. Here, as a nonwoven fabric capable of satisfying heat-resistant morphological properties, strength, elongation, and water resistance, an aqueous resin composition for impregnating the nonwoven fabric, and an asphalt roofing sheet using the same, PTL 2 discloses an aqueous resin composition for impregnating a nonwoven fabric, which contains (A) a prescribed polyurethane resin, (B) a water-soluble polymer having an OH group, and (C) a prescribed crosslinking agent, the composition satisfying a value of (A)/(B) (weight ratio) of 1/99 to 20/80 and a value of ((A)+(B))/(C) (weight ratio) of 99.9/0.1 to 70/30, and an asphalt roofing sheet having asphalt impregnated in the nonwoven fabric.
As an asphalt composition suitable for road pavement, which is capable of being laid even at low temperatures and preventing the rut of a wheel of a running vehicle on a road which is stable even at high temperatures, PTL 3 describes an asphalt composition containing asphalt and a polyester-based polymer.